Slave To A Woman With A Dick!
by MotherTeresa
Summary: Would you be brave enough to take a step into Eel Marsh House? What would you do if you were a slave to a woman with a dick? - CAUTION- This a very graphic, violent, sexual story. Read at your own risk!


'**Slave To A Woman With A Dick!' : A Short Story by Marticapent Sage based on the novel 'The Woman In Black' by Susan Hill**

_Before you read this classic piece of literature you may like to know a couple of things 1. This is very graphic! 2. That apostrophes around a sentence represent Arthur's thoughts in past; as opposed to the speech marks which obviously represent speech._

**Chapter 1:- Realisation**

"My Wife must never, ever know what I have done. If she knew it'd break her heart. If she knew I'd be disowned by my family, friends and Identity. If she knew she'd surely leave me but how could I blame her? I've betrayed her trust in a way only a husband can do to his wife. I'm filth, utter garbage. Why don't I just hang myself now, yes, I could end it. As I fall from that noose all the pain and fear would be gone, all the betrayal and suffering. I have a rope, so why not, why not just get on with it. It'd all be over so quickly and painlessly."

He took the rope in his right hand. A beautifully braided, intricately woven rope from the depths of the Amazon rain-forest. What a beautiful rope to end it with he thought. 'Why should I be a slave to a world that doesn't give a shit or a ... a ...' He then froze as still as the Venus De Milo. He remembered that thing, that devious being motivated by a craving. A craving for something he should never have given in the first place or even contemplated for that matter. The vision crawled through his mind like a tape worm would in your stomach. He remembered, HE REMEMBERED.

At that moment he fell on the floor dropping the rope into a lake of his own tears. He hit his hand against the floor until blood seeped from it. He carried on, harder and harder until his hand was all but shattered. The pain was unbearable but yet comforted him. It was almost like he was institutionalised by the pain he had felt at that place. He was a wreck, his innocence corrupted by experience, his hope lost never to be found, a man broken by his ambition. Human happiness had shown how fleeting it could be.

He got up from the tear and blood filled pool. Dizzy from the pain and blood loss, he tried to tie that rope, that fatal rope. His only escape but alas how could he with only one hand. He instead took the rope and crammed it in his mouth in hope that he would instead choke to death. This plan appeared to be working, he found himself losing his breath and unable to breath. He became faint, with a pale complexion that could only be described as similar to that... thing. In his dying breaths and last moments he recounted all that he'd experienced, his life flashed before him. Most vividly though were the events from the last couple of days. He began to consider those days in great depth...

**Chapter 2:- Leather**

I awoke that morning anticipating the day that lay ahead. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining bright in the sky. The birds were singing their beautiful morning songs. The air smelt fresh and revitalizing unlike the dirty, smog of London. Oh how nice the trip had been to that point. All I needed to do was attend the funeral of that poor, lonely Mrs Drablow. Well that's what I thought at the time anyways.

When I arrived at the church it seemed pretty and quaint. It was a small church with a seemingly out of proportion spire. It was far larger than the church itself and I wondered how the church could support such a large spire. As I pondered on that thought, I noticed a large black crow standing atop it. It seemed proud, fearless, foreboding in fact looking towards the South West. Still and lifeless just staring blankly to the sky. The sight sent deep shivers down my spine that shook my very soul. I thought nothing of it but should've done...

As I walked in for the service I noticed that there were no mourners. There just seemed to be me, Mr Jerome and the undertaker. Neither friends nor family. I felt pity for her, living for all these years 'as lonely as a cloud that floats on high o'er Vales and Hills'. While I pitied her I did notice out of the corner of my eye, some sort of figure. I turned to look at this figure closely and saw that it was a woman with a deeply wasted face and a pale complexion the likes of which I'd never seen. What also intrigued me was the way she seemed to be dressed in tight leather, covering her entire body. Only her face could be seen which was a deeply disturbing sight. In fact looking at the leather suit closer it looked almost like a gimp suit. 'No, no it couldn't be she looks in her 80s but ... I suppose she could still be into something kinky.' I thought. Sigh, hindsight is such a curse.

Even though I stared at her with an intense gaze she did not seem to notice me, almost like she could see through me or I wasn't there. 'Is she... no of course not... but ... no'. I wondered how she could even have any form of intercourse being as ill as she looked, plus what man would want to have sex with that train wreck. I faced forward once again wondering if I should approach the gaunt figure after the service but as unobtrusively as she arrived, she vanished. 'Hmmm how odd, how very peculiar' I thought. I wanted to ask Mr Jerome but also didn't want to come across as some nosey busybody so left myself pondering on the image as I left the service.

I didn't want to go to Eel Marsh that day; I was too creeped out so instead retired to the safe haven of my bedroom. I knew that I was safe there. Perfectly safe. Nothing could touch or harm me. I went to sleep that night feeling disturbed but safe.

**Chapter 3:-**_**NIGHTMARE**_

_AAAAARRRRTTTHHUUUUURRRR, ARRRTTTHHHHUURRRR! CUM OUT TO PLAY ARTHUR. I WON'T BITE YOU ARTHUR. CUM __OUT TO PLAY,__CUM OUT TO PLAY, __PLAY WITH ME ARTUR,_**_TOUCH ME YOU FUCKER,__FUCK ME,__FUCK ME ARTHUR!_**

I woke up sweating furiously, shivers consuming my entire body. 'What wanted me to touch it... no, no it was just a dream, it was my imagination, get yourself together Arthur, COME ON' Well I believed at that time it was a dream. It is true that the mind can play terrible tricks on you from apparent apparitions to believing you're possessed or even about to die. Why do people's minds do this though? No answer has ever been that satisfactory, still I clung onto the belief that the nightmare I'd had was simply an illusion. Why? Because a man is only truly broken when he has lost all hope. What are we without hope?

**Chapter 4:- Blind **

"Arthur, Arthur, you told me to wake you at 9" the landlord shouted through my door. Little did he know I'd been awake for hours but still at least he remembered? Even though I was shook from last night, I put on a facade of the cocky young man that came through the door. 'Come on Arthur, all you have to do is sort some papers, it's not hard' yes it didn't sound hard.

Mr Jerome was going to take me there on the Pony and Trap and kindly pick me up as well. He was a nice man, such ashame he succumbed to the darkness.

As I gazed upon Eel Marsh House for the first time, I became breathless. It felt as if I was suffocating, like someone shoving something in my mouth. Trying to kill me! Though the sensation only lasting a few fleeting seconds it felt like an eternity. There was clearly something evil, ominous, omnimalevolent in this house but in my innocence I couldn't see it. I was as blind as a bat to her presence.

I stepped the towards the large house. It was covered in thick, dark green ivy. The ivy seemed to strangle the house, make it scream. There were thick cracks all over it. It was begging, pleading for attention but never received any. I took a deep breath and walked inside it. It was dark, damp but yet I could see that it used to be splendid, beautiful and luxurious. It had so many rooms, I wondered which could possibly contain the papers that need sorting.

It took me awhile but I did find the drawing room which was stacked with papers. It was pretty plain and barren but what did strike me was the cabinet in the far corner. It looked beautiful. It had a delicately, coloured pattern on it of complex spirals. It was almost hypnotic. I had such a strong urge to open it, so proceeded to pull at the drawer. It felt stiff. I wondered if I'd be able to open though I knew I couldn't leave without finding what lay within. After much tugging I pulled it open and saw a lone curiously shaped object. It seemed too made of that new-fangled Bakelite substance that I'd heard about. Though what was the most unusual was how its shape appeared to be phallic. Why would someone want a Bakelite penis, I wondered? Though I didn't have much time to wonder as it suddenly all went black!

**Chapter 5:- Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Anger, Heresy, Violence, Fraud, Treachery**

Not even Vigil can save me from the horrendous fate I have awoken into. On the door of this treacherous house it should've said 'Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate' at least Hell has the courtesy to warn you but this was no story, it was reality. The sight I beheld when I awoke was of the woman with the gimp suit on. She was standing above me like a Leopard with one of those Bakelite penis's in each hand. She screamed like a banshee before proceeding to chant 'Die little man your life is over, die little man your life's in ruins, die little man and let me claim your COCK'

She proceeded to undress me, very carefully. She first took off my tie and tied it around her neck, so tight that she started to gasp and stop her gentle panting. At this point she had her Gimp mask on. She then undid each button of my shirt so delicately and carefully, before whipping it off and tossing it to one side. I felt so vulnerable especially as she went to my trousers to undo the zip. She proceeded to take off her gimp mask while I felt exposed in just my underwear. Her face was brutal but yet you could tell had once been that of beauty. The thing that stood out the most was the deep red scar that stretched from ear to ear tinged with yellow and green. A deeply unpleasant sight.

"I'm ready to FUCK Arthur, are you?" How could I answer, she had me tied down with fear alone. She went down on my nipples and began to lick them as though a cat lapping milk. The sensation was intensely pleasurable. I cried out with pleasure, moaning after every lick. I could see she was enjoying it to but wanted to take it a step further so she finally took off my underwear and dealt with the matter of my now throbbing cock. I was expecting her maybe to suck it or fuck it but she surprised me. She drew a cleaver out of her back pocket and picked up one of the dildos she had at the start. The cleaver went towards my cock and she ever so carefully began cutting all the skin away. It was peeling like wallpaper and yet so neat, tidy and organised. Of course I was in intense agony but I couldn't help but admire her knife skills as my cock bled violently. The cleaver then started cutting my japseye. She wanted to make it bigger it seems but... but why? Well her plan was soon revealed but at that moment I was blinded by the too much pain to care. However when my japseye was wide enough for her satisfaction I did wonder why I could feel something slippery go down it as smoothly as butter on a frying pan. It seems that strange sensation was caused by her stuffing a slug straight into it and letting it try to crawl into my so far untouched ball sack. I could feel its sticky slime drape my japsye as if a lubricant.

Soon though the slug was removed and the real pain began. She dipped her Bakelite dildo straight into my penis and it didn't even touch the sides when it hit the bottom though a great spurt of blood went into her face which she of course licked away with great joy. She dipped the dildo with great precision as though testing the waters. The next event threw me though. She finally undressed herself to reveal her true terror. Her vagina gleamed with moisture as she revealed it to me but it didn't stay for long. I could hear a deep rumbling coming from directly inside her vagina like someone was playing a trombone in there. Until all of a sudden out of her vagina popped a fully erect penis drenched in a green liquid and covered in sparkling white cum. Even though I could not see a ball sack anywhere. I was nearly faint from pain but still I realised what was going to happen. Her gleaming, beautiful penis inside was going to penetrate my wreck of penis. Mine didn't even resemble a penis anymore it was more like a hole surrounded by fleshy, bloody mash potato.

Her cock entered mine and it was excruciating. She thrust harder and harder, faster and faster until mine quite literally exploded under the pressure. Bits of the head of my penis were in her hair and all over me. It was a truly repulsive sight but yet felt right. A nice big piece landed on my stomach and that caught my ear so I decided to eat it. It stunk of urine but tasted delicious like a walkers ready salted crisp. The taste was so addicting and I just wanted more of that delicious, fleshy mess. I NEEDED MORE. IT TURNED ME ON SO MUCH! Although I had no penis to show for it.

I dived towards the women and picked the bloodiest, spermiest pieces out of her hair to satisfy my craving. I ate all the pieces from the grimy floor until it was all gone. I still craved rod so needed another source. At this point even the woman seemed frozen in shock and felt sick from the actions I performed. Still I wondered how I could get more and then it dawned on me, HER JUICY, SUCCULENT, RIPE COCK. I could eat that and all the green slime it was drenched in, was like chips with vinegar, it looked too good to be true. So I dived towards it and in one fowl swoop bit the entire thing off. As my teeth dug into the muscle blood filled my mouth like I was drinking from a water fountain and she let out a high scream of terror. Though soon I had sucked all the creamy green slime and sperm off it so I needed more sauce. A dry penis is not very tasty.

As the woman had no cock, her vagina came back and she stood there quivering while I had forgotten my pain completely. I worked out that the sauce must be in her vagina so dived in head first with her penis still in my mouth. It was a tight squeeze but I just about managed to get my head and her cock inside this deep crevice. It was dark in there but the intense moisture more than made up for the fact as I dipped her cock in the juices like a lollipop in sherbet. I ate the entire cock and finally felt satisfied so withdrew.

Now that my craving for cock had subsided I felt happier but yet the truth of what I had just done starting dawning upon me as I stared at the blood filled woman, as white as sheet, standing perfectly still, not even blinking. I was still fairly horny but I had no cock to fuck her with so I decided to just headbutt her vagina. My hair was already soaked from when I pu my head into her vagina before. Her vagina was torn to shreds as well. Still I plunged in, deeper than last time and harder as if I was a charging bull. I wanted to break her, make sure she never fucked anyone else. As I thrusted more I could hear her skin tear violently. The sound of that made me even hornier so I bit her swelled clitoris and swallowed it in one big gulp. It was very yummy and I wanted to eat all of her.

Next I decided the nipples would be yummy so chucked her to the wall and gnawed them off. When they were in my mouth I allowed my tongue to play with them so I got as much satisfaction as possible. Though the stream of blood pouring out did get annoying so I moved on to her anus instead of finishing her breasts off, as crisp and fresh as they were. I do believe by this point that she was most likely dead but I didn't know that at the time so continued to play with her body like a dog chewing a toy.

As I turned her over to peak at that anus I was shocked by how perfect in shape it was. It was so beautifully rounded and didn't have a single crease as though she ironed it daily. My eyes had never beheld a greater sight in my life and I was transfixed. I decided to at first just lightly caress its soft surface, like caressing silk. My fingers then wandered deeper and deeper until they were firmly centered in her anal cavity. I decided to finger her a little and I could feel the warm sticky feces on my fingers. It felt so nice. I brought them up and took a sniff. It was enchanting like incense. I then held them against my mouth and voraciously licked them clean. I knew I needed more but her anus was so tight. Then remembered the cleaver and dildos so I got the cleaver and started slicing into it so I could access the brown gold. Though when her anus was fully open what I found in there was not the brown stuff that usually lives inside anus's but in fact a goblin. This goblin was not alive, no it was a decomposing, a dead green goblin. I lifted up the foul smelling creature and tossed it to the wall.

Even though it was decomposing and I'd just thrown it against a wall, I could not keep my eyes off it and knew that it had to fucked, one way or another. I picked up the Bakelite dildo and walked over to the pointy eared creature. Its anus was not very big, it was only a small goblin but I was still I could fit it up the goblin's anus. I pushed and pushed but the hole was so tight, I had no choice but to stab violently with the dildo which I proceeded to do drenching myself in its thick green slime. That's when I realised that this goblin was the source of the succulent green slime I loved so much. I paused thrusting the dildo in and out of it so that I could cut a slit in it with the cleaver and putting my mouth to the slit, sucked it dry. I sucked and sucked as its innards starting streaming out. Its intestine's, heart, liver, everything pouring directly into my gaping mouth.

As I threw his withered, crinkly body to the floor, I realised that this was not in fact a goblin. It was in fact Mr Jerome. I knew this because its face was covered in the exact same red spots that adorned his face. This thought made me feel sick and full of hatred towards myself and my libido.

I decided to just lie on the floor and hope that I didn't wake up...

**Chapter 6:- Rope **

He could see a white light at the end of the tunnel. A bright, shining beacon calling out his name. He was desperate to make it, to forget, to start again and end this world. This terrifying world that he had inhabited...

His name was Arthur Kipps and this was his story!


End file.
